


The Last Dance

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Claiming, Drabble, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gene reach an agreement after the Lancashire Constabulary Dinner and Dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Dance

Floor already littered with jackets and shoes, they stumble towards the bed, Sam’s fingers clawing behind Gene’s cummerbund, Gene’s hands at Sam’s throat. He destroys the tidy knot of his bowtie with shocking dexterity, uses the ends to drag Sam forward into a punishing kiss, all fleeting, angry bites.

‘I see you dancing with Cartwright again,’ Gene growls, ‘an’ I’ll beat you blind.’

Sam knocks him breathless to the bed, pinned by his clever body. ‘Fucking hypocrite,’ he snarls. ‘What about your wife?’

‘I’ll divorce.’

Sam releases his wrists, stunned.

‘I’ve got to. I’m yours now.’

Triumphant, Sam devours him.


End file.
